


A Holiday in Gibraltar

by SioDymph



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Pancha Ganapati, winter holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: It's the winter season and Symmetra and Junkrat spend the holidays with eachother and the rest of the Overwatch team.





	A Holiday in Gibraltar

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this holiday story! This is a gift for Madam-Mirage on Tumblr for the Symmrat Gift Exchange!

With the holidays fast approaching in Gibraltar Satya found herself both excited and nervous.

During the previous year, when she still felt like a stranger among the Overwatch team, Vishkar had encouraged her to come home for the holidays. Spend some quality time with her old colleagues from the company, as well as catch up on some of her old architect projects she’d put on hold. And since most of the team had also chosen to leave for the holidays she saw no issue leaving as well.

But this year that invitation had yet to arrive again. The more Satya thought about it, she realized her communication with Vishkar had gotten quieter compared to her first year with Overwatch. Now instead of daily calls and requests Satya was lucky to even talk with one of her old bosses on a bi-monthly basis.

And now that she was beginning to see Vishkar the way the rest of the world did, she began to wonder if maybe this distance was a good thing…

However it did leave her in a slightly-uncomfortable spot for winter. With no plans of heading home it seemed that she’d be spending the holidays with the rest of the team here in their headquarters. A year ago the thought of spending the holidays with a group of total strangers had been stressful. But now the Overwatch team was anything but strangers to her. They had all grown much closer to one another. But she’d never expected to grow this close. She heard Lena mentioning bringing her girlfriend Emily to the base to meet everyone. And Torbjörn had made plans of bringing his entire family to the base to see where he and his eldest daughter, Brigitte, had been hard at work for the last year. Not to mention everyone else’s significant others and fond relatives.

She didn’t have much in those terms, but at least she had the team itself. She tried to keep a more positive perspective. Already in one year she begun to consider many of her team-members colleagues and even close friends, one person as even more than that. And perhaps by staying with the team and meeting everyone they cared about it could continue to help Satya bond more with her new Overwatch team. And it was always healthy to step out of one’s comfort-zone every once in a while. At least that was what her old boss would always say to try and get her to try new hard-light techniques she wasn’t as familiar with.

So despite her worries Satya was choosing to stay. And she hoped she wouldn’t regret her decision to stay in Gibraltar for the winter.

Seeing as Overwatch was made up of a team from around the world, there was a wide variety of reactions to the sudden weather change. For some like Fareeha or Lucio it was far too cold. Then again others like Zarya or Lena seemed to hardly notice at all.

Satya felt like she was somewhere in-between. Funny enough the weather in Gibraltar actually reminded her of her home at times. Utopaea hardly ever got colder than 50 or 60 degrees. Then again Satya was never a fan of the cold and found herself wearing more insulated clothes, ignoring any teasing comments about being a “wuss” from some of Overwatch’s more immature members like Hana or Reinhardt.

But no one was more strongly teased than Jamison “Junkrat” Fawkes. Mostly due to the fact that his wardrobe suddenly became just as unpredictable as the man himself. Some days he’d still insist on walking everywhere shirtless, claiming he didn’t feel a thing. Other days he’d be bundled up in hoodies and blankets, making over-dramatic claims that he’d never feel warmth again. At first Satya had thought the man kept trying to act on pride, eventually caving to the mildly-cold temperatures, then attempting to act on pride once more. But as it went on, Satya realized it seemed more like his nervous system was going back and forth over how cold it really was.

Just another quirk to Junkrat it seemed.

In the year Satya had officially been a part of the Overwatch team she and Junkrat had come to know one another surprisingly well. Being specialists in defensive attacks and invention they found themselves working together often. Even while working in the Gibraltar base’s laboratories they were always working near the same stations. And being in such close-quarters meant that whatever judgements and ill-opinions Satya and Junkrat had initially-held towards one another had to be set-aside for the sake of the team dynamic. Satya had spent enough time and training in Vishkar to know that continually arguing with one’s team members could only bring their goals to ruin. And while Junkrat never attended any corporate seminars on synergy, he also caught on pretty quickly that fighting among themselves didn’t do anything productive.

They still bickered, especially in the beginning of the year. They came from two seemingly polar-opposite worlds. Junkrat from a world of strained resources, strife and unrestrained chaos. Satya from a world of accessible wealth, technology and corporate control. They could hardly understand one another. And they both had been naturally on the defensive side But the year went on. They both made a few compromises where they needed too. Neither of them could work with too many distractions in the room, whether it was Junkrat’s unnecessarily loud noises, or Satya’s aggressively bright hard-light. They set out ground rules. Ones that tried not to undermine the other or their work. They learned how to work around one another.

And at some point down the line, working around one another turned into working together instead.

They also began to understand and respect one another much more. While not seen immediately from first appearances Junkrat was a genius. Both in inventions, as well as in tactile and strategic planning. At least when he was properly focused and rationally thinking. Sometimes if too stressed or excited Junkrat had trouble focusing his thoughts and sticking to his original plans completely. But when he had someone like his friend Roadhog to help ground him, he could be strong force not to be taken lightly.

With time Junkrat also came to see and acknowledge Satya’s own intellect and talents. At first he’d accused her of being “Just some suite’s magic act.” But with more time together Junkrat now realized the actual skill and discipline Satya had required to learn how to master hard-light the way she did. That it took hard-work and dedication to make her gift seem effortless. Also he came to realize that she had just as much imagination and planning as he did.

That they were truly equals.

And that they’d both been called to join Overwatch for similar reasons.

They both agreed that the way the world was running was wrong. And they both felt the urge to do something about it. On their own there was only so much they could do. But working with Overwatch, and working together, they had been able to do some incredible things this year alone.

And while Satya had yet to admit it out-loud she knew that over the year she’d begun to develop a fondness for the other man. They truly made a talented pair and at times she caught herself wondering what if they could possibly be more. Or at least what those theoretical situations could be like.

The thought brought a smile to her face. Almost forgetting for a moment that she was supposed to be helping Lena place some decorations up above the entry to the base’s recreational quarters. A final touch for Christmas Eve.  

“Something on your mind luv?” Lena teased.

“More or less.” Satya replied, focusing again on her work at hand, creating snowflakes made of hard-light and placing them above the doorway. So focused on her work she almost didn't hear Lena response.

“Someone in particular?”

Satya paused for just a moment. She had yet to confide any of her changing thoughts about the Junker to anyone.

But like a stroke of strange luck, she could hear a certain voice echo down the halls.

“-block? What’d we need sunblock for? It’s barely even 20 out there. I’d be better off packing a jumper! … And I wanna see if Sym wanna come too. I bet she’d like-”

She was always able to hear Junkrat before she saw him. And as he passed through the door way he looked up. First in surprise, and then a warm smile quickly over too his face.

“Speak of the devil! How ya’ doing up there Metra?”

“I was just helping Lena decorate for the holidays.” Satya replied, smiling gently back. “Was there something you needed from me Junkrat?”

“Need?” Satya swore she saw the man blush as he spoke. His eyes seemed to bounce around the room at all of the new decorations being put up. But they always fell back onto her. Drawn back more accurately. And Satya couldn’t deny that little details like that had become so endearing to her. “No, no, nothing’s wrong. I was just wonderin’, some of the gang’s talking about goin’ to the beaches. Soakin’ up some of that sun they got here. Me’n’Hog are gonna join’em. But I was wondering if you’d wanna come with. Might be fun to get out, get some sun, water… All that fun stuff?”

“I just need a few more minutes to finish these and then I’d be happy to join you.” Satya said in reply.

“Roight then, see ya’ in a tick!” Junkrat called over his shoulder, hurrying to catch up with Roadhog who was already leaving the room. “And nice going with all the lights! A real beaut!”

“Thank you, Junkrat. And see you soon.” Satya called back.

When she looked back towards her work she found the other woman beaming.

“What?”

Lena just continued smiling and shook her head. “Oh you two are just ridiculous you know that?”

Satya already knew exactly what she was talking about but tried to feign innocence. “We work well together. And we're good friends.”

“Sure you are.” Lena practically sang as she went back to hanging paper stars alongside all of Satya’s lights. “You’re lucky Hana and Efi weren’t here to see that. They’d never let you live it down!”

“Don’t you people have better things to do than obsess over my relationships?” Satya asked with a dry humor in her voice. Her colleagues may be annoying at times but she knew they all meant well.

“All I’m saying is you two do work well together. You know it, I know it, and everyone on the team knows it to by now. You guys have something special.” Lena said. “And whatever you decide to do about that is up to you!”

They continued working in silence while a mess of thoughts went through Satya’s head.

So maybe she hadn’t been as subtle about her growing feelings as she’d assumed. She wondered if Junkrat knew too. He’d gotten nicer to her in the past few months. Was that his way of flirting. Or was he just reciprocating Satya’s actions, she’d become much nicer to him in the past few months as well.

Those small worries followed her even as she packed a small bag and joined Junkrat and a few others to celebrate Christmas Eve out on the beautiful shores of Gibraltar.

It was a gorgeous day. Sunlight beamed down over a calm ocean while grey clouds dotted the sky. But a chill breeze kept everyone from feeling too warm. But nobody seemed to mind, some people even decided to go for a swim in the frigid waters. Claiming that the water felt fine. Satya appreciated the view as she joined Junkrat further away from the ocean and up where the sand actually felt warm from the sun.

Despite being forced to wear long sleeves and choosing not to sit on a beach towel to buffer the sand Junkrat seemed pretty content. Satya didn’t think she ever saw him so calm. The only other time that came to mind was when the junker had pulled an all-day project on repairing his hand. He’d been so exhausted he was sitting still by the end of the day and Roadhog had to carry him to his room.

But now his calmness seemed much more voluntary. And the tiny smile on his face almost tugged at Satya’s heart.

She made a towel with her light and delicetly sat down next to Junkrat. Unlike him she preferred not to be leaving the beach with sand coating her entire body.

 “It’s a nice way to spend Christmas Eve, don’t you think?” he murmured. Not even looking but knowing she was there.

Satya shrugged. The ocean looked calm today, the only movement being lazy little waves that clung to the shore. “It’s not how I’d ordinarily spend the holidays… Though I can agree it does seem like a calm way to celebrate Christmas Eve. Easy-going even.”

Junkrat smirked a little, turning to face her. “It’s pretty quiet now, but wait till the sun goes down and I pull out these little beauts!” In his pocket were several small grenades and fireworks.

“Junkrat!” She hissed, trying to keep her voice low so no one could here. “Why would you bring those here??”

“Hey I got me’self a permit and everything! I’m perfectly legit” Junkrat tried to defend himself.

“No you didn’t.”

Junkrat tried to keep looking defensive but his act fell at the drop of a hat. “… Ok I don’t have a permit or whatever. But this’ll be a lot a fun, Hog and I do it every year! Nothing says Christmas like a fiery explosion!”

“There’s no way I’m spending Christmas Eve in a Gibraltar detention cell due to your illegal fireworks at a public park.” Satya said. She had a reputation to look out for. And though she wasn’t in regular contact with Vishkar, pulling a stunt like that was sure to make them never speak to her again.

“Eh, everything I make is illegal accorin’ta most folks.” Junkrat said lightly. “And what’s life without a little risk?”

“No.”

“Aww, come on!”

“No.”

“Please ‘Metra?” Junkrat tried, making puppy dog eyes.

“My mind will not be changed.”

“Stubborn as a steal wall...” Junkrat said with a bark of laughter. “I think that’s why I love ya so much darl!”

Immediately at the words Satya could feel herself and Junkrat completely freeze. But before she could respond Junkrat kept moving on. As if that would make either of them forget what he said.

“So! You lookin’ forwards to anything fun! I mean with Christmas and all?”

Satya was tempted to go back to what he said before. But decided in the end they could talk about that later.

“As a child my family and I never celebrated. But seeing as Vishkar is an international corporation we’re encouraged to participate in the traditions of whatever communities we’re interacting with.”

“Really?” Junkrat asked. “So no Christmas?”

“No,” Satya replied. “I was raised Hindu so there was no need for us to worry about Christian holidays.”

“So what did you do then?”

For a moment Satya couldn’t help but be taken back for a moment, Junkrat seemed genuinely interested in what she had to say. And she had seldom ever talked about her childhood, before or after her recruitment into Vishkar. And yet, she only felt herself pause for a moment before continuing. It felt good being able to share with Junkrat. She felt she could speak to him without fear of things turning into an interrogation.

“For a while we’d celebrate Pancha Ganpati with some people in our neighborhood, but then a lot of families moved out of our village. We just spent time together… We didn’t have much but we always enjoyed one another’s company.”

“What’s Pancha?” Junkrat asked.

“It’s a five day celebration in honor of Ganesha. Goes from December 21st until the 25th. It was actually created as a response to Christmas for those who practiced Hinduism in the western world during the late 20th century.” Satya explained. “It isn’t as wildly known but our neighborhood always enjoyed going out and lighting up the whole street with candles and lanterns.”

“Aw, that must’a been a nice sight.” Junkrat said with a sigh.

“It was…” Satya said. It wasn’t often she thought about her old life. But spending holidays had been one of her few fond memories she could still smile about. “And when we could afford it our family bought a few fireworks to light as well.”

Immediately Satya could see Junkrat’s eyes light up as he went for his bombs. “Then we should light some of these babies! Light up the night!”

“No.”

“Oh come on! I’m sure Ganesha would love it!” Junkrat tried.

“We can honor Ganesha by keeping our heads and not being arrested.” Satya said in response.

They continued going back and forth until almost inevitably when Satya wasn’t looking Junkrat set one of his bombs loose as the sun was setting. And with a brilliant light licking their heels they had to book it back to their Gibraltar base.

That night many members of the Overwatch team joined together for a Christmas Eve celebration. Everyone marveled at Satya, Lena and the other’s hard work to decorate. And as the night drew on people began to exchange gifts.

And though it embarrassed Satya slightly she couldn’t help but smile every time she over-heard Junkrat loudly proclaiming (which only got louder as the night continued and he kept drinking).

“Yeah, yeah _‘Merry Christmas’_ yadda-yadda. But _nobody’s_ talkin’ about how tonight’s the fourth night of Pancha Ganapati!!!”

By the end of the night she’d delivered all the gifts she made for her team members. All but one. She’d decided to hold onto her gift for him until Christmas morning.

And though she didn’t know it yet, Junkrat was also holding on his final present. Planning to give it to her on the final day of Pancha Ganapati.

Satya had taken the time to make gifts for everyone on the team. All small crafts made of her signature hard-light. But she couldn’t help but be nervous about her gambit of a gift to Junkrat. Most of what the junker owned was reused or recycled for other items. Homemade items. Things made to withstand the test of time and the weathering of the outback. And even the things he did buy (at least she hoped he bought) he never seemed to think very highly of them, always accusing things of being “cheaply made crap”.

How would he react to her creating a new model of his grenade launcher? One made purely of hard-light and could shoot both Junrat’s grenades as well as explosions of light that she’d designed to be more distracting than damaging.

She hoped he would be happy. But she knew he could just as easily be insulted. Accuse her of thinking she could make his machines better because she thought little of him and his work. Or that she was out-right stealing his inventions for her own gain

She hoped her gift might be seen as personal. That Junkrat might be able to look at it and see something meaningful.

But Satya knew that Jamison Fawkes was never one to be predictable. And doing something like this as a gift might be crossing a fine line from a gift and a back-handed insult to the other inventor…

And little did she know Junkrat was in a similar position as he carefully wrapped his gift to her.

He’d already seen the types of gifts everyone else had put together. Hell, he’d made bigger things for just about everyone else. He wondered if Satya would feel slighted by her tiny gift.

How would she react to receiving something so simple? So small? Would she be able to see the hard-work, and attention he’d put into this gift?

Would she even care?

For several weeks he’d been carefully making a necklace from scrap metals. All had been melted into chain links and charms. And a single orange crystal hung off the chain. It was one of Junkrat’s favorite little baubles he’d kept in his pocket. When it moved it shimmered in the light like a little spark. And it made the perfect center-piece to his little gift.

With wrapped gifts in hand, they each made their way out of their rooms and down to the main hall for holiday festivities. Hoping the other would enjoy their small labors of love…

 

For months after that Junkrat used his newest grenade-launcher. Refusing to use any other model. Alongside his ordinary explosions there were now ones of a brilliant blue light. And under a layer of ash and dirt one could see its original white and teal coloring if they looked hard enough.

And after that Christmas and Pancha Ganapati Symmetra could often be seen wearing a necklace with a bright orange charm that glinted when the light hit it just right. And if anyone noticed that she even wore it with outfits that didn’t seem to match they said nothing on the matter.


End file.
